Fairy Tail NatsuXLucy
by Dubz'nStuff
Summary: My first fan fiction some fluff, a problem, and a lemon to come! Read and review! Rated M for later Chapt.
1. Meadow in the Light

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Natsu Lucy or any other "Fairy Tale" characters no matter how much I wish I did...

This is my first fan fic so please be nice constructive criticizim is welcome but please no flaming. This is a Natsu and Lucy fan fic some fluffy and a lemon later... ENJOY! P.S. I know Natsu's eyes aren't green but they switch from like black to green to red to brownish

The dust motes swirled in the sunlight, gently filtering through the leaves. The grass rippled in the warm breeze softly blowing. "This is how life should be," thought Lucy, "just me, the sun, the breeze, and him." As her head turned to the left another figure came into view.

Natsu's rough frame making a stark comparison to the downy clouds drifting in the sky above him. Looking at his face she once again became lost in the soft green eyes that seemed as though they could stare straight into her soul. Eyes that were, as usual, staring right back at her, piercing her to the core. Her gaze slowly drifted down to his perfect mouth curved up at the corners in a gentle smile, if it were up to her this moment would last forever. Time seemed to stand still and all too soon he broke his gaze allowing her to breathe once more.

She wasn't the only one who was dazzled however, every day he watched her beauty and grace, every day he marveled at how this elegant creature had come to be his. This stunning beauty with her blonde locks cascading down her back and her deep blue eyes that froze the breath in his throat. As he sat lost in thought he felt a tentative hand rest on top of his own. The skin was smooth and warm, not even looking back he flipped his hand over to clasp hers in a gentle embrace.

As they sat Lucy slowly began to creep closer and Natsu pretended not to notice. Although they had been dating for three months Lucy was still kinda embarrassed when it came to the intimate touchy-feely stuff. Natsu chuckled as Lucy tucked herself under his arm and although he couldn't see her face the tips of her ears told the whole story. Natsu found it very amusing when Lucy freaked out if he kissed her in public. However lately something had changed. Lucy had noticed this change, Natsu no longer tried to freak her out or embarrass her. He hardly even touched her anymore besides for the times like this when she practically pushed herself into his arms.

Even though Lucy pretended not to like all the romance stuff she secretly loved it when Natsu pulled her into his strong arms and she could lay her head on his chest and hear his heartbeat. Natsu seemed to be lost in thought, however when Lucy reached up to stroke his face he snapped out of it. "Impatient are we?" he purred. "It's just that... is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Lucy asked.

She gasped as he rolled them over so that Natsu was looming over her. "Never think my being upset is your fault!" He hissed, "You are the best thing in my life, hell you ARE my life." Sighing he rolled back so they once again sat side by side. "I am not upset, I have just been thinking about some things, about us." "What about us?" Lucy asked half afraid to hear the answer. "It's nothing." Natsu sighed.

As Natsu once again went quiet Lucy simple sat and watched him. When he had rolled them over there was something different in his eyes but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. After a time Natsu pulled Lucy back into his arms and there they sat. As they sat, the sun slowly descended in the sky, the lush green grass began to take on an ominous hue; the shadows grew reaching out towards the couple as if trying to capture them in time forever.

Natsu's breath became slightly quickened and if Lucy would've looked into his eyes she would have seen that same mysterious emotion...

Lucy: Waaah! Why won't Natsu kiss me anymore!?

Natsu: I thought you didn't like me kissing you?"

Lucy: "..."

Dubz'nStuff: Knock it off you two you will just have to wait and see and don't wrory Lucy your problem will be fixed soon...

THANKS and don't forget to review!


	2. Shadows in the Heart

Dubz'nStuff: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I am soo sorry it took so lone to update! I couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter then I forgot about it for a while then the file got deleted from my computer, then-

Natsu: SHUT UP!

Dubz'nStuff: ...

Natsu: Instead of going on and begging for forgiveness why don't you just get to the story they've been waiting for?

Dubz'nStuff: I guess... (But gomen again!)

Once again I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NATSU only in my head...

There they sat under the trees as the light slowly faded and the shadows inched ever closer.

Time. This was their only enemy, the one thing against which they could not fight. Every moment that passed brought them one moment closer to the inevitable. As the sun set the land seemed to change, mountains that only moments ago had been ablaze with heavenly light now looked dark and menacing, the trees surrounding their secluded meadow now seemed sinister, as if they had a hidden, malicious intent.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a light shiver run up Lucy's delicate frame, it was getting late. They both sat in silence knowing what had to happen, both waiting for the other to speak up. The tension grew and just when Lucy felt she could stand it no longer light touch began to travel up her arm. She shivered once again this time in anticipation.

As the feather light touch rose towards her face her breathing quickened. Maybe today would be different, maybe today something would change. The hand came ever closer and finally came to a rest; Lucy leaned into the comforting warmth that now cupped her face. She glanced up and wished she hadn't. His face, which before had been filled with joy, now showed the internal struggle, the never-ending battle for control. She sat waiting for him to pull away as he always did; she was surprised as minutes passed. Just when she thought that maybe this time would be different, maybe this time he wouldn't pull away, the hand was gone.

The cold air hit her cheek as if emphasizing the fact that his hand was no longer there. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, disappointment clouding her mind. "What was I thinking getting my hopes up like that," she chided, "I should know by now that nothing will change, I should know that he will neve-" Her eyes flew open in shock as she felt something soft and warm press against her lips. As her vision became adjusted to the darkness she was shocked to find his face only inches away from hers. His eyes which before had been clouded with indecision now shone clear. They were tinted red with the depth of his feelings, his joy, his love, and his lust. Before Lucy could recover from the shock his lips were once again pressed against hers frantically searching for something.

The shock receded and Lucy regained her senses. When he pulled away Lucy followed, returning the kiss with as much force as he had shown her. Feelings threatened to overwhelm her as their lips fought for dominance. Her breath came in gasps and pants and she could not seem to pull enough air into her lungs. Finally she broke the kiss gasping for a breath of crisp clean air. Even when she broke the kiss his lips did not stop they simply traveled down to her collarbone nipping and teasing. Before she could stop it a low moan escaped Lucy's lips and a shiver ran up his spine. Never before had Natsu heard such a deliciously tempting sound. He wanted to hear it again.

As Lucy gasped for breath Natsu continued to explore her collarbone with his lips finding the spots that made her gasp with feeling however she didn't moan.

Getting frustrated Natsu decided to try another method. Bringing one hand to the back of her neck he pressed his lips to hers once more; as the kiss continued Lucy felt his tongue gently pressing against her lips seeking entry. She momentarily froze, was this what she really wanted?

As she felt Natsu's other hand drift to her lower back she fought to suppress another moan. Her choice made, Lucy opened her mouth slightly giving Natsu's questing tongue entry. As their tongues dance Lucy was overwhelmed with sensation. Quickly losing the battle for dominance Lucy gave in to Natsu's attempts to pleasure her.

The whole time she had been fighting to not make a sound but as Natsu's lips one again found her collarbone she could no longer hold back. Every kiss, every nip sent feelings to the very ends of her nerves. As he found a particularly tender spot just behind her ear he was rewarded with another spine tingling moan that was torn from her throat. Natsu noticed that Lucy seemed somewhat hesitant and doubt flickered through his mind. "What if she is just playing along? What if this is all a show?" As these thoughts danced through his head his kisses became less heated and more space grew between them.

A wolf howled breaking the mood and snapping Lucy back to the present. She jerked out of Natsu's grip and sat up. Pulling her shirt straight (somehow one shoulder had broken free) she glanced around. Natsu looked up at her from the now damp grass. However Lucy was disappointed to see that indecision and doubt once again sparkled in his eyes. As he sat up she suddenly realized he didn't have a shirt on. As he sat gazing at her she spotted it in the grass nearby. Standing she walked over and picked it up. Turning back she was startled to find Natsu standing directly behind her. She yelped and instinctively stepped back. For Natsu that was all the confirmation he needed. He had pushed her too far...

As Natsu looked at Lucy he saw fear in her eyes. Had he really forced himself on her? Did she now fear him? He reached twards her and as his hand ghosted over her waist she flinched. Drawing back Natsu took the shirt that she offered to him. With a whispered "I'm sorry" he took off sprinting down the path towards town.

Lucy stood, shocked by his sudden flight. "What did I do wrong?" she wondered. When Natsu had suddenly appeared behind her she had been shocked to turn and see his green eyes staring into her soul. They gave her feelings stronger than anything she had ever felt before and it startled her. However when she had taken a step back Natsu's eyes had darkened with regret. Then his hand had brushed her waist and she flinched as an electric shock was sent from her nerves to her core. It felt too good but all too soon that warmth was gone.

She looked at him fearful that she had done something wrong, was she not good enough? She held out the shirt with the full intention of grabbing his hand when he reached out to claim it. Before she knew what had happened the cold air was striking her empty hand, she gazed at it and hearing a faint "I'm sorry." she turned to see Natsu sprinting back to the village. Rejection washed through her like a tidal wave of ice. Chilling her bones and bringing a stinging sensation to her eyes. So that was it then he did regret what had happened. As tears began to cascade down her cheeks she began the slow tortuous walk back to the village.

As Lucy walked she was so caught up in her grief that she didn't notice the rustle in the bushes to her left. Minutes after she walked by a shadow emerged and began following her...

Lucy: Waaa Natsu hates me!

Dubz'nStuff: Don't worry Lu-chan I'm sure there is a reason for what happened

Natsu: Why did you cut off our hot make-out session?

Dubz'nStuff: I wanted to extend the story gomen...

SOOO... Ya CLIFFIE! Gomen for the ending but I decided that I wanted to make the story longer and came up with an evil way to do it Muahaha! I will update SOON! I PROMISE! Besides I need to get this story off my chest now :P Read, and Review PLEASE!


	3. Demon in the Dark

Dubz'nStuff- Hey all it's me again! I wasn't planning on updating until next week but it's late at night and this story is chewing on my brain begging to be let out also there were certain characters just begging to be added into the story, so without further ado I give you... Demon in the Dark!

(AN: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters if I did NaLu would have existed long ago! Also _**This means thoughts or memories**_)

The wind howled through the trees shaking the glass in it's panes. Natsu glanced up from the mug in front of him as the wide double doors of the guild once again opened. For a moment his spirits lifted as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of golden hair. Not a moment later and his soaring hopes were dashed back down to earth when he saw the face that was covered by those golden locks. Laxus.

Laxus sauntered in with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "What's a matter Natsu? You almost looked pleased to see me for a minute." Laxus drawled. "And where's that cat burglar friend of yours? I thought you two were inseparable." "Peh, every word you say pisses me off." Natsu growled. "Ooh looks like I hit a soft spot!" Laxus chuckled, "what did he finally realize what a loser you are and leave to find a stronger partner?" "He's just out." replied Natsu "Hmm I should have figured he wasn't smart enough to leave, besides if he really wanted a stronger partner he would have come to me! The strongest member of Fairy Tail!" Saying this Laxus once again broke out in laughter as Natsu silently fumed.

Laxus had to admit he was slightly confused why the little brat hadn't already launched himself off the stool and challenged him to a fight. Then something hit him, "ooh..." Laxus droned, "I know what the problem is, your little girlfriend isn't here to see you act all tough so you don't see the point is that it?" "BASTARD!" Screamed Natsu jumping out of his chair.

The entire guild went silent everyone staring at Natsu. Kana froze with a barrel of liquor halfway to her mouth, Loki stopped flirting with the two girls he had his arms around, Grey stopped in the middle of putting his pants back on, even Erza stopped harassing Grey long enough to take a look. All eyes went to Natsu and Laxus.

"Did I finally strike a chord?" Questioned Laxus. "I knew that you guys had issues, I mean who didn't, but did she finally get tired of you as well? Good for her. You know I always thought she was just an arrogant little bitch but for once she made the right choi-" Laxus's words were cut off as Natsu's flaming fist collided with his jaw and sent him flying across the room. Everyone looked at Natsu in surprise. It was common knowledge that he hated Laxus but it was abnormal for even Natsu to land a punch so easily.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" Laxus cackled from where he had been thrown, "hahahaha nice try runt but your gonna have to do better than that if you want to hurt me!" Laxus rose (somewhat gingerly) from the pile of rubble caused by his impact into the wall. "You really expect Lucy to stay by you when you can't even finish your opponents?" The words were thrown over his shoulder as he ascended the steps to the second level, "like I was saying I don't know what that bitch was thinking choosing you when she could have had the strongest man in Fairy Tail. She sure is some dumb blonde though i'll give you that much and shes got a great body to match her fiery temper. But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Throughout the conversation flames had been burning around Natsu brighter and hotter. They got to the point where even Macao had to back away. At Laxus's last comment Natsu once again launched himself at Laxus only to be cut down as a giant fist descended from above. crushing both Natsu and his flames. "THATS ENOUGH!" Boomed Makarov.

The entire guild jumped. No one had noticed the master watching from above, except Mirajane of course. She looked up at the master happily "Good evening master!" "Hhmph..." the master replied still watching Natsu and Laxus "Laxus once again you have gone too far. Now go before I decide to let Natsu go!" Laxus looked as if he might argue but then he simply left without another word. Makarov released his hold on Natsu and Natsu immediately took off out the doors. Makarov knew where he was heading but he also knew that what Natsu was looking for wouldn't be there.

As Natsu left Makarov glanced curiously at the small burn on the palm of his hand. "_**That boy gets stronger every day but if he can't keep his emotions in check we will all be in trouble..."**_

****Natsu sprinted through the streets towards the one place he felt comfortable, where he felt safe, Lucy's house.

"Naatsuu!" came a cry from high above. Natsu paused in his wild sprint to look up. High above him circled a blue cat with wings. Happy came flying down and landed on Natsu's head. "She's not in the clearing." Happy reported. "Thanks Happy, I'm just going to check her house now." Natsu replied. Although Natsu sounded fine Happy knew that look. "_**She's not still in the clearing which means she must have gone home already right?"**_Natsu thought.

As the light drizzle began to turn into a full out downpour Natsu reached Lucy's house. He decided to try and start off on a good note so instead of just climbing in through a window like he normally would Natsu knocked on the door. He waited, and waited, and waited. After five minutes he decided to go to the window to check if maybe she was sleeping. The window was open.

Shadows danced on the floor as lightning crackled above. Lucy's quaint, cozy house seemed oddly... sinister. Natsu stepped through the open window cautiously. **_"Lucy never leaves her window open, especially not when she's mad. But where is she? I can't smell her anywhere. It's as if she hasn't been home all day. But what - wait a second what is that_**** smell?** Natsu's keen nose had detected a strange scent originating from the desk where Lucy kept her story "hidden". Natsu ventured further into the room and towards the source of the smell. There on her desk was a note written in sharp, choppy handwriting.

As Natsu finished reading the note the piece of paper fluttered from his suddenly limp hand to the ground.

LUCY:

Lucy slowly began to open her eyes only to shut them once more. The light above her was too bright, it was blinding. **"****_What happened, where am I, wheres Natsu?"_** Suddenly memories flashed through her head like lightning and Lucy began to cry.

Lucy: Why am I alone, Why am I crying, WHERES NATSU!

Dubz'nStuff: Be patient Lucy and trust me it might be better that you are alone.

Natsu: What the hell was written in that note!

Dubz'nStuff: How should I know your the one who read it!

AN: Another cliffie! Muahaha i'm so evil. I know Lucy wasn't really in this chapter but there was a reason this happened and you will have to wait to find out! Review please I love to hear what you have to say and I'm not gonna update again until I get at least 8 reviews! I probably will write it but I won't post it so REVIEW!


End file.
